Buñuelos
by Gudea
Summary: Crackfic. Cuando leí "postres" en el reto dije: "Esto es fácil". Luego empecé a tener pesadillas con pasteles. Al final salió esto sin pies ni cabeza (no iba a publicarlo, pero si yo sufrí, vosotros también).


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me encantaría. Con todos mis respetos para Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y Gattis-Moffat, me limito a jugar un poco con ellos**.

Esta historia participa en reto de junio del **Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked**.

En el reto de septiembre proponían que escribiéramos sobre postres. Es un crackfic, no tiene sentido, son locuras nacidas de mi imaginación, así que si lo que buscas es un misterio misterioso, un lemon lemonoso o algo con cierta coherencia, no sigas leyendo.

 **¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scontland Yard!**

 **Beta** : Violette Moore.

* * *

—¡Corre, John! —gritó Sherlock al buñuelo de viento que dudaba al borde de la azotea—. ¡La perdemos, salta!

El buñuelo de viento dudó un instante más, tomó carrerilla y saltó al edificio contiguo. A lo lejos pudo ver al éclair corriendo, perdiendo un poco de crema con el giro brusco que dio en la esquina. Aceleró cuanto pudo para no perderlo, pero las manchas de chocolate en las paredes le iban marcando el rastro, como si fuera Pulgarcito.

—¡A la derecha! —El grito sonaba más cerca de lo que esperaba—. Casi lo tenemos.

Giró la esquina y allí estaba Sherlock, al final del callejón, esperando la llegada de la caja de magdalenas que llevaban siguiendo a la carrera por todo Londres. El buñuelo llegó casi sin aliento a la altura del éclair y en ese preciso momento la caja de magdalenas apareció ante sus ojos. Sherlock no le permitió ni respirar.

—¡Vamos! —Y se lanzó sobre la caja que se detuvo bruscamente.

Se abalanzó contra la solapa que cerraba la caja y la abrió bruscamente.

—¡Detective Inspector Lestrade, Scotland Yard! —gritó sorprendiendo a un gigantesco muffin que del susto casi deja caer las pepitas de chocolate que sostenía entre sus manos—. Disculpe, ha sido un error. Vamos, John.

Se alejaron entre risas y jadeos de la caja de mantecadas, pero la calle por la que circulaban se transformó repentinamente en un salón de té. El buñuelo de viento se encontraba atado junto a una taza de chocolate demasiado caliente, su pecho rodeado de M&M que amenaban con espachurrarlo y esparcir su relleno por todo el plato.

El éclair intentó acercarse, preocupado, cuando la sala se iluminó repentinamente y un haz de luces rojas se centró en su pecho.

—No des un paso más.

De la penumbra del fondo surgió un elegante sabayón con fresas en una copa alta al que al principio le costó reconocer.

—Jim, soy Jim, el informático.

Odioso sabayón que había osado poner sus pringosas manitas sobre su adorado buñuelo de viento. El buñuelo era suyo y nadie más podía tocarlo. Esos M&M morirían por atreverse siquiera a rozarlo.

—Sherlock, ¿ni siquiera ahora me prestas atención? ¿Sólo tienes ojos para tu buñuelo? Oh, qué perfecta mascota.

—John no es mi mascota, es mi buñuelo.

—A partir de ahora será mi buñuelo y jamás podrás volver a tocar toda esa deliciosa cobertura de azúcar que tiene.

—John es mío —gritó Sherlock a la nada.

La oscuridad lo envolvía y ya no podía ver a John. Se giró en todas direcciones, desorientado, la oscuridad y el silencio lo envolvían. Un segundo de angustia, sintió que la crema comenzaba a derretirse en su interior por el miedo de no volver a ver a su compañero.

—Hermanito, ¿qué te ocurre?

Se giró en dirección a la voz y descubrió a su hermano Mycroft deslizándose con su paraguas en la mano sobre la superficie glaseada de una tarta. Más que deslizarse elegantemente, como Mycroft podría creer, se revolcaba en el chocolate como el profiterol regordete que en realidad era.

Sherlock no pudo evitar una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes, hermanito? —preguntó molesto Mycroft—. ¿Has perdido a tu buñuelo de viento?

—¿Sabes dónde está John? —De repente Sherlock había perdido las ganas de reír—. ¿Lo has secuestrado otra vez?

—No, prefiero los donut. Por los buñuelos tendrás que pelear con Moriarty.

—Moriarty no le pondrá un dedo encima a mi John y si no desactiva ahora mismo los M&M lo mataré con mis propias manos.

De nuevo se encontró en la sala de té, con John atado y cubierto de M&M y con Moriarty riéndose a carcajadas.

—Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock. —La voz de Moriarty retumbaba entre las tazas llenas de chocolate caliente—. Me tenías delante todo el tiempo y no me viste. Ahora te quedarás sin tu buñuelito.

—Sherlock, no le hagas caso, olvídate de mí y acaba con él —murmuró John sin poder evitar un temblor en la voz.

Sherlock sintió que la crema hervía en su interior. No iba a dejar que nada en el mundo le arrebatara a John.

Desaparecieron los M&M y la sala de té y un montón de buñuelos se precipitó sobre Sherlock. Las carcajadas de Moriarty resonaban por todas partes.

—¿Querías buñuelos? Ahí tienes buñuelos.

—No me engañarás. Puedo encontrar a John entre miles de buñuelos.

—Sherlock, Sherlock.

Sintió como una mano le zarandeaba por el hombro mientras exclamaba su nombre.

—Sherlock, despierta, estás teniendo una pesadilla.

Entreabrió los ojos pesadamente.

—John —murmuró—. No soy un éclair.

John lo miró sorprendido y con una sonrisa.

—No, no eres un éclair. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¿Te preparo un té?

—No, no quiero té, me apetece un buñuelo.

* * *

WidowSlayer, muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentario, no te puedo responder directamente porque no eres un usuario registrado, lo siento. Si quieres puedes buscar "maGdalenas" en la web de la Real Academia, la segunda acepción.


End file.
